Anything to keep you
by monkie16
Summary: Emmet's cousin justin moves to the Pitts and Brian desides he is his.


Brian walked into Babylon and made his way to the bar. "Brian you came!" Michael gushed.

"Hey Mikey." Brian greeted with a smirk. "Where's Emmett?" Brian asked.

"His cousin arrived today, they should be here in a little while." Ted answered; Brian nodded just as someone bumped into him. Brian turned around, prepared to give the asshole a piece of his mind, but was rendered speechless when he set his eyes on a gorgeous blonde with beautiful blue eyes.

"I'm sorry!" the blonde cried over the music.

"No problem. What's your name?" Brian asked, instantly in predator mode.

"Justin Taylor!" the blonde told him. "And who are you?" Justin asked.

"I'm Brian Kinney, you wanna dance?" Brian asked enthralled by the newcomer. Brian was sure he never seen him before, in fact he was positive; he would never pass up a chance to fuck someone so gorgeous.

"Sure," Justin told him with a smile.

Brian felt himself get hard, and he grabbed Justin's hand and led him into the middle of the dance floor. Brian jerked Justin against him, letting him feel his desire. They began to grind against each other, both their aroused state evident. Justin wrapped his arms around Brian's neck and looked into his eyes; Brian now understood what people meant when they said: Losing themselves in someone's eyes. They were beautiful. Brian crushed his mouth to Justin's, their tongues tangling together. Brian pulled back. "Lets get out of here." he murmured into Justin's ear.

"I can't, right now. I have to meet me cousins friends first." Justin said.

"Alright, where is your cousin?" Brian asked.

"Over there!" Justin told him pointing at the bar.

"Fuck! Emmett is your cousin?" Brian groaned. "Alright lets get this over with." Brian said wrapping his arms around Justin's waist. They started over to the gang.

"Honeycutt, make the introductions, so me and Sunshine can go." Brian ordered.

"Justin this is Ted, and Michael went to the bathroom." Emmett told him.

"Hi Ted, nice to meet you." Justin said smiling. Ted blushed and Brian glared at him tightening his hold on Justin's waist.

"We're leaving!" Brian barked and they walked to the exit.

"So, tell me how a bombshell like you is related to Emmett." Brian said.

"Hey! Emmett is hot, but I'm not related to him by blood. When I was a baby, I was put up for adoption and Emmett's aunt adopted me. That's all I know." Justin told him Brian nodded and kissed the top of Justin's head. Justin hopped into the passenger seat of the jeep, while Brian got into the drivers seat.

"So, how old are you?" Brian asked.

"I just turned 18, you?" Justin asked.

"I'm 28." Brian said, wondering if the blonde would be disturbed by his age.

Justin didn't seem bothered, and continued on with his questioning. "So, what do you do for a living…like your job…"

Brian just chuckled. "I'm the owner of Kinnetic, the advertising agency."

"No shit?" Justin said laughing.

"What?" Brian asked, kind of upset with the reaction he got.

Justin continued giggling. "I have a meeting with you tomorrow. I'm the owner of JB's Clothing."

"How does someone your age own JB's?" Brian asked in wonderment.

Justin shrugged. "The women who owned it was kind of like a grandmother to me…and when she passed away, she left JB's and everything else to me…" Justin felt his eyes well up with tears, and he inwardly cursed himself, knowing if he cried he'd look like a little sissy. Brian kept on driving, unaware of the near to tears man next to him. It wasn't until he heard Justin hold back a sniffle did he stop.

"Justin?" He asked, pulling the blonde to him. Justin let out a sob, and cursed.

"Shit, I'm sorry. It's just…whenever I think about her, the fact that she's gone now, and I'll never see her again…I just can't help it." Brian couldn't fully understand the sadness the blonde must feel, but he held him tighter. He pulled up the blonde's face slowly and wiped away the tears running down his face. He kissed him gently. Justin sighed. "I'm good now." He grinned mischievously. "So, how about getting to your place?"

Brian smirked.

---

They got out of the jeep and walked into the lift, Brian's hands somewhere on Justin the whole time. Brian led Justin into the loft, Justin looked around impressed. "This is nice Brian." Justin told him. Brian nodded, acknowledging the compliment, but he had only one thought on his mind: Justin Taylor. With that said, he threw Justin over his shoulder and carried him into the bedroom. Brian deposited Justin on the bed, already preparing to claw off his pants. Justin smirked and helped with the removal of his clothes, discarding his shirt and pants. "Your turn," He said, jumping at the brunette.

Brian chuckled, a low sexy sound and slowly began to strip. Justin growled, becoming impatient and began to jerk himself off with one hand and prepare himself with the other. That set Brian into overdrive, and he kicked off his pants and threw his shirt somewhere—God only knows where it ended up—and crawled between Justin's legs. Justin moved his fingers and Brian positioned himself at Justin's entrance. With one look at the wonton blonde, wanting confirmation, he thrust into him. Justin screamed at the pain, "Fuck! You're a Virgin, aren't you?" Brian cried as he held still. Justin nodded, his eyes watering slightly. "I'm sorry…" Brian mumbled sincere, for once. "You should have told me…" He never would have guessed Justin was a virgin, especially by the way he acted. "It will get better, baby, I promise." Brian told him as he started to gently thrust in and out of his blonde.

Justin threw his head back and moaned when Brian hit his prostate. "Harder!" Justin panted and Brian started to pound into Justin. "Brian!" Justin cried as he came, his cum spilling over his and Brian's chests. Brian felt Justin tighten around him.

"Justin!" Brian groaned as he came deep into his blonde.Brian pulled out of Justin with his eyes wide. "What's wrong?" Justin asked seeing Brian's face, instantly expecting the worst.

"I didn't use a condom…" Brian told him, dread filling his mind.

"You don't have anything…do you?" Justin asked becoming worried himself.

"No, I don't." Brian reassured him.

Justin sighed, nodded. "Thank god for that! I don't know what I'd do."

Brian thought a bit, his eyes still worried. "But…Justin…guys can get pregnant too, you know?"

Justin's eyes widened. "So, you're telling me, I can get pregnant?" Justin asked worried.

Brian nodded, and pulled Justin down beside him holding onto him, trying to quell his fears for the time being. "Don't worry about it, right now. Let's just go to sleep." When he received no answer he looked down at Justin and saw he was already asleep. Brian got more comfortable and fell asleep beside the blonde, his blonde. Wondering what was to come ahead.

When Brian woke up the next morning, he could smell coffee and headed for the kitchen. He saw Justin drinking some juice dressed in his clothes from the night before. Brian raised a brow in question. "If I do get pregnant, i want to eat and drink right, so I don't hurt it." Justin answered the unasked question, knowing Brian must be wondering why he'd make coffee, but not drink it himself. Brian nodded and poured himself a cup, then added six huge spoon fills of sugar. "Brian, can you give me a ride home so I can change?" Justin asked.

"Sure, just let me get dressed and we'll go." Brian answered. Justin just nodded in reply.Brian finished his coffee and set his cup in the sink then he walked over to Justin. He wrapped his arms around Justin's waist and kissed him. Justin wrapped his arms around Brian's neck, his mouth opening and inviting Brian's tongue entrance. Brian moved his hands to Justin hips and lifted him up onto the counter. Justin wrapped his legs around Brian's waist groaning, the sound swallowed by Brian. Brian kissed Justin on the forehead and pulled away, heading into the bedroom.

Justin heard someone knocking on the loft door, so he went to open it. Before he got there, it slid open with a bang and a short man walked in. "What are you still doing here?" the man demanded. "Leave, now!" the man ordered grabbing Justin's arm and started to drag him to the door.

"Mikey let him go and never touch him like that again!" Brian bellowed. Justin and Michael spun around and saw Brian standing on the stairs to the bedroom. Justin jerked out of Michael's hold and ran to Brian who wrapped him up in his arms and held him tight.

"Brian, why is a trick still here? I have to talk to you about something! It's important!" Michael whined.

"Justin is not a trick, Mikey and he is here because I want him here. He was invited. Now, we are going to Justin's so he can change, so you need to go." Brian told him, with complete authority, a slight growl to his tone. He pushed Michael out the door and grabbed his key and wallet off the counter. They walked out the loft and headed to the jeep. "Where do you live?" Brian asked after they got in the jeep.

"Britin" Justin answered.

"So you're the one who got it, I've been trying to buy that house for a year." Brian told him as he sped towards Britin.

---

When they got there they were surprised to see a small blonde women standing on the porch. "Can I help you?" Justin asked as he got out of the jeep.

"Yes, I'm looking for Justin Taylor." The women said.

"I'm Justin Taylor, how can I help you?" Justin asked. The women launched herself into Justin's arms crying.

"I'm Jennifer Taylor, I'm your mother!" the women sobbed out.

Justin's eyes widened in shock and he jerked out of Jennifer's arms and he ran to Brian who wrapped his arms around him. He took the keys from Justin leading him to the front door unlocking it for him. "Go change and I'll take care of here. Okay?" Brian whispered into Justin's ear. Justin nodded gratefully and ran upstairs. Brian shut the door and turned to Jennifer "How dare you come here? You gave him up for adoption 18 years ago. He doesn't know anything about you, other than you didn't want him! Now leave and don't bother us again, next time I won't be so nice." Brian snarled at her.

"I'll leave now, but I'll be back. I have to explain to him why I did it!" Jennifer cried and ran to a white car and drove away.Brian walked into the house and saw Justin coming down the stairs looking stunning in a black suit. Justin threw himself into Brian arms and started to sob. "Shh, baby, she's gone." Brian murmured. He kissed the top of Justin's head. "Look at me Justin." Brian ordered. Justin looked up into Brian's eyes. "You are wonderful, and I want you never doubt that." Brian told him. Justin nodded "Say you understand." Brian demanded.

"I understand…" Justin murmured.

"Say it like you mean it." Brian said, smiling slightly.

"I UNDERSTAND!" Justin yelled, laughing.

"Good, then lets go." Brian told him, grinning.They walked out and Justin locked the door and got into the jeep. Brian pulled out of the driveway and headed to town. "Do you want to go to breakfast?" Brian asked, already deciding where they could go. "I'll tell Cynthia we got your account and to get the boards ready. We'll go look at them after we eat."

"Yeah that sounds good, I'm starving." Justin said smiling up at him. Brian nodded and headed to the diner.Brian pulled up in the front of the diner and parked. He ran around to the passenger side and opened the door for Justin. When Justin was standing beside him, he wrapped his arm around Justin's waist, wanting all the queens to know Justin was his. They walked in and headed to where Emmett, Ted and Michael were sitting. Brian sat next to Michael and pulled a blushing Justin into his lap. Justin smiled embarrassed, and layed his head on Brian's shoulder. Brian smirked and held onto Justin's perfect bubble butt. Justin blushed impossibly crimson and started to nip at Brian's neck.

"Brian why did you bring him here? You should have gotten rid of him already!" Michael whined, glaring at Justin.

"He's here, because i want him here and he's not going anywhere." Brian snapped as he stood up with Justin in his arms and walked into the bathroom.

"What does he see in that slut?" Michael snapped irritably.

Emmett sprang up from his seat, his eyes dark and dangerous. He slapped Michael, the man's head hitting the wall slightly from the blow. "Never talk about my cousin that way!" Emmett threatened, his voice deadly. Michael just clutched his face in pain. Emmett sat back down and drank his coffee, relaxed like nothing happened.

"HARDER BRIAN!" rang through the diner, and every one turned and looked at the bathroom door listening to the moans coming from within.

Brian started to suck on Justin's neck as he thrust into him. "Faster!" Justin moaned out, and Brian started to pound into his blonde.

"You're so fucking tight! God, you feel so good." Brian grunted out as he started to pump Justin's cock in tune with his thrusts.

"Brian!" Justin screamed as he came over the stall wall.

"You are the best fuck I've ever had." Brian moaned out as he came. Brian pulled out of Justin slowly. He pulled off the condom and smiled when he saw it was half empty then he tied it off and threw it away before Justin realized it was leaking. Brian got some paper towels and cleaned Justin up. Justin pulled up his pants and wiped off the wall.

"Sunshine, what's wrong?" Brian asked seeing the hurt expression on Justin's face.

"Nothing." Justin murmured.

"Justin…tell me." Brian demanded, wondering when he had become a complete lesbian.

"I'm just a fuck!" Justin cried then he ran out of the bathroom.

"SHIT!" Brian cursed and he ran after Justin.Brian grabbed Justin's arm and whirled him around. "You are not just a fuck, and I never want to hear you say that again." Brian told him then he crushed his mouth onto Justin's who clung to Brian kissing him back. Brian brought his hand to Justin's ass and lifted him up. Justin wrapped his legs around Brian's waist.

"DADA WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" A little voice screamed. Brian pulled back and looked over Justin shoulder.

Fuck. He sighed and set Justin down.


End file.
